


祸不单行

by guisu



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	祸不单行

　　“失物代寻，灵异现象侦察、诊断、咨询。收费低廉。”——这是随便哪个芝加哥市民或是路过的什么人翻开当地电话簿就可以找到的广告，上面名字叫做Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden的男人自称为巫师，但在见怪不怪的美国人眼里，这无疑是做生意的另类噱头而已。所以当他刚开业的那阵子，Dresden不得不替事务所的大门多加上几把锁，无论是充满破坏欲望的捣蛋鬼、将窥探当作爱好的街头少年，还是误以为他是竞争对手的马戏团、宴会表演团体等等诸如之类的……不管哪位趁他不在的时候，偷偷溜进房子里所会产生的后果都不是他或肇事者（们）所能承担的。毕竟布置在房子周围的防御魔法只能阻挡那些不属于这个世界的异类，对于平常的普通人来讲那根本没几把粗重的门锁管用，就像某些时刻举起法仗吟唱咒语还不如一把手枪的有效的道理一样。

　　不过在历经充斥着种种恶作剧、骚扰电话以及贫困调味的漫长数月后，人们渐渐地开始对这个始终坚持自身立场的男人感到厌倦，更多接触过他的人则视他为莫名其妙的疯子。但对于Dresden来讲那并不算什么。他是巫师！可不是会玩杂耍的小丑，也对转行去冒充灵媒没啥兴趣，至少门可罗雀的状况可以省下他换锁的钱……自我宽慰着生意冷清的可悲境遇，刚从警局归来的Dresden边低头翻看着Murphy给的档案，边在外套口袋中摸索着大门钥匙。

　　“该死！不会是忘……呃？该死！！”

　　明显高过第一声的诅咒伴随着金属掉落的声音，原本缠绕在门把手上铁链看似被不知名的工具钳断，随着Dresden的动作滑落在地上，意识到自己离开的时间里又有不请自来的家伙擅自闯入，Dresden低声诅骂着并大跨步走进屋内。书、报纸和其它的一些东西乱七八糟地堆放在桌椅上，散落一地的杂物以及半打开的抽屉让房间里看上去就像犯罪现象……尽管Dresden心知肚明那至少有一半是由于自己的不拘小节导致的。

　　电话、破旧的电视机、书架和书、藏着准备月底再喝的酒——还好都在！估计那些小贼对它们不感兴趣，只少了几个不值钱的装饰品，万幸他把药水之类的重要物品都摆在地下室……等等？地下室？突然间想起什么的Dresden脸色大变地从卧室冲回作为办公用的前厅，放在架子边的矮柜上空空荡荡地，什么都没有。

　　“Bob？！”失去冷静的男人不死心地大声呼喊起来。或许他昨天把头骨拿上来后有记得把它放回地下室、或许他记错了他根本没把它拿上来？！怀着这样地侥幸心理，Dresden推开那扇常人不易察觉的门：“Bob，不要和我玩捉迷藏！”

　　可除了发着轻微爆裂声的烛芯外，没有任何回应。

　　站在房间的中央，有些不知所措的Dresden抱住自己的脑袋……上次Bob被带走是因为他的舅舅——那个就算死了也不忘记留下后备计划的男人。不会是他还有个什么后备的后备计划吧？！Jesus，他只想和Bob一起过安稳的日子而已。接些不玩命的Case、帮帮Murphy的忙、赚点政府的小钱、偶尔看看美女、听听Bob的唠叨，有那么难嘛？！等等，或许没那么糟糕。那男人在上次失败后就该很清楚Bob的立场，所以倘若是他偷走头骨的话，是不可能这么轻易地饶过自己的，这可能只是一起单纯的入室盗窃！

　　对，没错！

　　这就是一起普通的案子……应该。

　　Dresden仿佛绝处逢生般振作起来，他绝不要再经历Bob可能会彻底消失的局面，更不想让那鬼魂再度有机会利用他的失态来要挟……例如一起看二十部爱情悲剧的事情。随手将外套脱下扔向长桌的方向。站在架子前的Dresden，在满满地药水瓶堆中寻找着以前调配的现形药水和追踪药水，他丝毫没有察觉到桌子上某个细长的容器因他方才的举动微微倾斜着，里面的暗红色药水慢慢地滴落，在还未到达地面前就在空气中蒸发成一团灰烟后消失。

　　“好了，等我逮到你们非让你们把这个月弄到的东西都吐出来不可！看以后……”嘴里咕哝着狠话，Dresden一手抓着一个瓶子转过身来。没过几秒他就发现了这个不妙的状况，可就当这个男人冲到长桌边试图补救时，他眼睁睁地看见自己仿佛被抽去支杆的稻草人似得跌倒在地上，发出“嘭”地一声巨响。

　　祸不单行？

　　Dresden以灵魂的状态蹲在自己的身体旁，望了望现下空空的双手……要命，他都忘了还在合成期的脱身药水，谁让它的赋形剂需要七天才能发挥效果？！这下真糟糕，虽然巫师不会因为一时的灵魂出壳而真的死掉，但他都不记得这药水需要多久才能失效，如果问Bob的话他肯定知道，可……“冷静、你要冷静下来，Harry！”希望自己能集中注意力的Dresden喃喃自语着，“头骨被偷，所以要把Bob找回来。等找到他也就能让他算出在这个合成期、以这些挥发量到底需要多久？如果太久，又有什么办法可以解决？总之不管如何当前先得找到头骨在哪儿？！”

　　歪头盯着自己微微张开嘴的睡相皱紧眉头，Dresden努力回忆以前被教导的魔法课程中有什么是现在可以用的……关于怎样才能找到Bob！

=======================

　　“你的衣服呢？”

　　这是当Dresden穿过四个庭院、一个水塘、六部电梯、几十堵墙、甚至三个冰箱到达城郊一个早已废弃的仓库后，Bob对他说的第一句话。

　　下意识地低头看了看自己不合时宜的暗绿色衬衫以及深灰色帆布长裤，他有一瞬间不大能理解对方的意思，但随即……“嘿，Bob！如果这样算，你不是一直在裸奔嘛？！”

　　丝毫没有受到反击的影响，年长的男人微微仰起下巴，指着正位于左侧杂物上的头骨：“我的衣服与我如影随行。”

　　这让Dresden不禁咋舌摇头，在嘴里咕哝了几个音节他最终决定跳过当前话题：“你知道我们调的那个脱身药水效用是多久？”

　　“六天前你坚持用香草可乐作为赋形剂的那个？噢，我终于明白你为什么会这样出现了！果然维持传统是必要的，至少焦特可乐在合成期不会产生任何作用，只是一杯难闻的脏水而已。”Bob仿佛闻到了让人反胃的气味般微微皱起鼻子。

　　“我也没想到会有这样的意外，我甚至碰都没打算碰它。”

　　“可你还是把它给打翻了！我早说过你该整理一下房间，东西随手乱放很容易引发事故。比如上次Murphy让你解决绑架案的时候，你把档案和电费单都塞在脏衣服下面……”

　　“嘿、嘿。让我们先解决我的麻烦，”Dresden忍不住打断Bob的滔滔不绝，他实在是不能理解没看到大结局会让那男人积累如此深厚的怨念，“Bob，我向你保证下次绝对不用香草可乐了！那你能不能告诉我，我还要维持这样的灵魂状态多久？药水大概挥发了半瓶。”

　　“五天左右？！如果这个药水合成完毕，它能提供你五分钟的物理消失状态。至于现在似乎只能做到部分脱离，所以时间就等单位增加……唔，我觉得你应该庆幸它几乎合成好了，否则光身体的一个部件消失的话，就太可怕了。”

　　“五天？”吃惊地睁大眼睛，Dresden有些不敢置信，“如果我不能恢复的话，我就没办法把你的头骨带回家。你就想不到什么其它办法吗？不需要使用其它药水，也不需要画魔法阵之类的……你知道，神奇咒语。”

　　“让我想想。”

　　Bob半低着头在周围堆满各种杂物的空间里踱着步子，Dresden也终于有机会能仔细打量这个仓库的布局……他们的位置离拉紧的铁门并不远，仓库更深处还有许多没打开的纸箱——可能是早前就废弃在这儿的，他猜测着。至于被偷的头骨周围摆放的则尽是些稀奇古怪、带有明显宗教意味的东西，看来这群小偷对非现实世界有特殊的兴趣？ 或者根本是那些喜欢嗑药、号称自立教派的小混混？！不管如何，目前除了Bob的头骨外他还没感觉到其它有魔力的器具，都是那种看上去花俏的装饰品，就像他们从他家前厅偷走的一样……

　　“啊！我记起一个！”

　　Bob的击掌声让Dresden从思绪里回过神，但他等了半天却仍没听到下文：“什么？继续？”

　　“不需要用什么触发剂，也不需要画魔法阵，可以不用任何的物理接触只要念一句短短的咒语，”边说着Bob边在空气中笔划，没多久橙金色的魔法文字在他们的眼前呈现，“这是个危险的办法，Harry。这句咒语能在你的灵魂外创造出一个全新的身体，无论是面容、声音还是体形，能保持的时间足够你把头骨带回家，并配新的恢复药水给你留在家里的‘那位’灌下。只不过新的身体的处理比较麻烦，或许那时该叫它‘尸体’？”

　　“Bob，我怎么觉得这个办法会让圣白议会找我的麻烦？！”

　　白发的男人略作沉思般地眯起眼睛：“所以才说它危险。”

　　“难道就没其它的？” Dresden突然有点怀念德魔克里斯之剑悬在头顶的日子，那时即便老鼠从他家集体搬走，都会有人来进行干涉。特别是把他归入超级危险份子的Morgan，估计早在他改动脱身药水配方时就来警告一番了，更不要说Bob的头骨被偷这样的大事。那个男人肯定会将其视之自己策划巨大阴谋的前奏……

　　“Bob！拜托……Bob？”猛地被股力量往后拖了一把，Dresden不解地打算发问，却看到对方做出噤声的动作。与此同时，铁门被往上拉开的巨响显得特别刺耳。“你不要忘记，只要感应力不算太差的人都是能看到巫师的灵魂的。”附在他的耳边，Bob用刻意压低的声音说道。

　　不同于平日的那种感觉、更确切的说是真实存在的感觉让Dresden有点走神，以往就算凑得再近，他也只是知道Bob在那儿而已，从来没有过像现在这样居然可以感觉到他吐出的气息……如果不算自己舅舅让Bob脱离咒诅束缚的那次。

　　“Harry，就是门口那几个家伙闯进家里把头骨偷走的。”好像觉得不可以错过能触碰到对方的机会，Bob在将Dresden拉到墙角后，除了不断拍打着对方的肩膀外，还不失时机地揉了两把他的头发，“你的发质比看上去的要柔软得多啊！”最后他这样下结论。

　　对此并没有做出任何回应的Dresden佯装将注意力都集中在门口：“他们是来放货的，可能又到手了一票！真不知道偷这些垃圾有什么用？……咦？Bob，你看！”

　　“什么？”

　　“十点钟方向的窗台上。”

　　“猫？呃，我们家的Mister？”

　　“真是乖孩子，可能是跟着我来的。今天都没法子给它准备晚餐了。嘿，Mister！”试图小声召唤着自家灰猫的Dresden却被身后的男人阻止了。“小声点。门口的人就要走了……看，锁门了，等他们走远些你再叫Mister过来。”

　　“我想它大概已经看到我们了。”

　　优雅地从窗台上跳到右侧的纸箱再从纸箱上落地，巨大的灰猫看上去似乎很满意仓库里的杂乱。没用多少时间它就穿过了杂物堆来到饲主的身边，可能是想如同平时一样用肩膀磨蹭Dresden的膝盖，可它意外地扑了个空、险些摔倒。

　　对此Mister稍嫌不满地摆动了几下尾巴，但当它有新发现后立马把主人的状况忘得一干二净，就见它轻松地跳上杂物堆，开始用前爪拨弄起头骨来。

　　“我觉得它似乎认出是家里的东西。”Bob有些担心会留下猫的爪痕。

　　“……啊！”脑海里浮出绝妙想法的Dresden忽然笑起来，“我们可以让Mister把头骨带回家，然后再想办法解决我的问题。”

　　“我可不想沾上猫的口水……”

　　“Bob！”

　　“而且地上很脏。”

　　“我保证回家后给你擦干净？！”

　　“……No。”

　　“这周电视机归你。”

　　沉默的男人抿着嘴角转头看了眼自己的头骨又看了眼Mister。

　　“十天？二周？”

　　“一个月，Harry！以及绝对擦干净！”

　　“OK，我保证！” Dresden为终于找到突破口而深呼了口气……现在他就希望所有事能顺利解决，并在之前千万别遇到Morgan。毕竟二个灵魂、一只猫和头骨的组合怎么看都带着些诡异，他可不想为此被套上莫名的罪责。倘若这种局面不幸发生的话，他一定要在第一时刻把所有的责任都推给那群品味奇怪的小偷！

　　可是，甚至在心里把腹稿都打好的Dresden却偏偏没料到仅数分钟后，当Morgan出现并弯腰去捡头骨的瞬间，他脱口而出的第一句话居然会是——“嘿！不要碰Bob的衣服！”

-END-


End file.
